


Bobby

by mcavoylover (Speightlover)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, doggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/mcavoylover
Summary: Request: Anon- “ Hi there, I saw you had requests open :). Can I request something cute/fluffy with Tom Hiddleston and his adorable puppy Bobby?. “





	Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.

You were sitting in the park with a book in your lap, enjoying the first warm day of the year. You felt a warm breeze blow through your hair and took a deep breath smelling the fresh air. 

You were torn from your thoughts when you hear someone shouting, “Bobby! Get back here!”

Opening your eyes you notice a man chasing a small dark brown dog who is barreling at you at a very fast pace. 

The dog whose name you are assuming is Bobby jumps into your lap and starts licking your face. “Well hello there Bobby,” you smile at the dog, petting his head. “Aren’t you just the cutest? Yes you are, yes you are,” you cooed at the dog causing his tail to wag a mile a minute. 

“I am so sorry,” the man apologizes breathlessly. 

“Oh it is quite alright if I am to be taken out by a dog, then so be it,” you joke giving the man a smile, he gives you one in return, you can’t help but notice how attractive he is and familiar. 

His smile instantly vanishes when Bobby jumps off and sees the state of your clothing, “You’re all muddy.”

You can’t help but give a frown in return; this was your favorite dress. 

“I’m so sorry,” he apologizes again.

You shake your head in reassurance, “It is fine I assure you, nothing a quick wash won’t get out.”

“My flat isn’t too far away, I could take you there and get you all cleaned up.”

You weren’t accustomed to accompanying strangers to their flats but something about him made you trust him. The man noticed your reluctance, “My name is Tom Hiddleston and I promise not to kill you,” he gave you a grin. 

“I’m pretty sure that is what a serial killer would say,” you retorted but stood up anyways to follow him back to his place. “My name is Y/N, by the way.”

“It’s nice to make your acquaintance, I’m sorry it was because of my poor mannered dog, but if I was honest I’m happy that it happened.” Tom gave a wide grin. “Come on Bobby, time to clean up your mess.” Tom beckoned the dog; Bobby just pranced over not a care in the world. 

“If I didn’t know any better I would say this was coordinated,” you squinted your eyes in suspicion. 

Tom looked away in embarrassment but you could still see the pink tinting his face, “I may have noticed you a few times but I swear I did not plan to ruin this beautiful dress.”

You gave a smile in return, “Next time just ask a girl to coffee,” you teased. 

Tom looked to ponder this, “Alright, I’ll remember that.”

“Good.” 

“Hey Y/N?” Tom gave you a shit eating smile.

“Yes?” 

“Would you like to grab coffee?” He looked into your eyes.

“I would love to.” You laughed.


End file.
